


The Good Part

by Chrystallene



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, Death Knight, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Sindorei - Freeform, blood elf, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystallene/pseuds/Chrystallene
Summary: One shot about Zaennicus and Cynleria finding eachother again.
Kudos: 1





	The Good Part

_He knew who she was._

“Cynleria!”

A name that had once been lost to him, Cynleria was the first person to show Zaennicus any kindness back when he felt he hardly deserved any. A beacon of light in an otherwise sad and lonely existence for the Sin'dorei. Their relationship was never much more than client and escort, yet it still managed to bring him joy despite its simplicity. 

It was because of this, these feelings, that Zaennicus found himself foolishly running through the streets of Silvermoon and towards the blonde Sin'dorei. He had caught her staring into the golden fountain, features pulled into a perplexed scowl. He watched as her lips were quick to tug into the brightest smile he had ever seen, as she pulled up the hem of her golden robes and with the same excitement, ran towards him.

He was surprised she'd recognized him in such a state - armour a deep shade of azure, hair silver, complexion so much paler than before. He had changed so much, but he hoped she would still remember inside he was still the same. It was a miracle that he was even alive, that he'd been brought back and been returned safely to the city they'd once called home. Yet the shock, the joy, that Zaennicus felt was an emotion he could have never been prepared for. 

Her voice calling his name would have brought tears to his eyes were he able to cry. He hadn't heard his name spoken so sweetly since the last night they'd shared together, and he'd desperately missed it. A sense of longing seemed to be lifted from his chest, one he hadn't even realized had ever been there in the first place.

Lithe arms were quick to find themselves wrapped around the death knight, an action which caught Zaennicus off guard. Regardless of this, a familiar feeling of safety washed over him. Cynleria's presence had always made him feel safe - he would have never admitted such a thing to himself back in the day, but _now_ he would. He had been through too much to ever want to lose her again. 

Hesitantly, he allowed himself to place his arms on her back, pulling her closer to him. They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity - but to Zaennicus, no amount of time would ever be enough. Finally, it was Zaennicus that was first to break the silence.

"Cynleria, I've missed you so much." He began, voice barely a whisper. "Not a day goes by that you aren't in my thoughts." 

The golden-haired Sin'dorei stayed silent for a moment, before carefully pulling back. Brows furrowed - he could tell she was cold from being around him, goosebumps prickling on her arms. It didn't help the fact he was armored head to toe. 

"I made an awful mistake. I should have never left you." She finally responded, hand quick to find Zaennicus' face. Her palm rested gently on his cheek, and Zaennicus could just barely feel the warmth that emanated from it. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you again."

Zaennicus shook his head. It wasn't anyone's fault, what had happened. Neither of them could control what they went through. A smile pulled at his lips, and the scenario began to feel familiar to him. A smile, and reassurance that everything was alright.

"We couldn't have known what was going to happen, Cyn. I promised you I would always be here, and look! I've kept my promise. It just took me some time to get back." A chuckle escaped the death knight's throat, an attempt to lighten the discussion. 

Cynleria nodded her head, pulling her hand away from Zaennicus' cheek and reaching for his own hand. For a moment her gaze fell to the ground, but soon enough it was back to focus on his face. With a soft smile across her features. 

"I've loved you this whole time, Zaennicus." Cynleria's features turned crimson at such a bold admission, "I never stopped thinking about you, either."

Zaennicus couldn't believe the words she spoke, could hardly imagine she out of everyone was thinking about him, in love with him, this whole time. Even when he found himself to be unlovable, he had someone silently loving him from a distance, even when they couldn't see one another. 

Once again, he allowed his brows to furrow, a bold question sitting on the tip of his tongue. A deep breath prepared him for the words he spoke.

"I can't give you the things I used to be able to…" His voice trailed off, teeth sinking into the flesh of his lip, "But will you stay with me?" 

His question was of familiar wording, a phrase he had uttered once years ago. Before Claerissa, before the fall, before all of the complications that made him such a different person than he was back then. A phrase and moment he had never forgotten, despite everything that should have caused him to forget. 

The smile that broke across Cynleria's face was even brighter than the one he'd seen earlier, and he took this as a sign he wasn't reading her feelings incorrectly.

"You remembered… I can't believe you remembered!" She seemed to use her free hand to wipe a tear from her eye, giving her head a soft nod. "I could never leave you, Zaennicus. I barely had the strength the first time. Never again." 

Zaennicus returned the smile.

"And you never have to."

~


End file.
